Rumor Has It
by NeKo Meow
Summary: Rumor: Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino, spotted in the mall buying-baby bottles?
1. Chapter 1: Rumor

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'oro._

* * *

**~Rumor Has It~**

_Rumor: Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino, spotted in the mall buying—baby bottles?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rumor**

Kahoko Hino, the violinist of Seiso roamed around their room. Her hands clasped at one another, fiddling her fingers frantically.

"Oi, Kahoko, what's wrong with you?" Nao, one of her friends, asked.

Kahoko stopped from her movement, gaze met Nao's. "I-it's nothing. I'm going to the roof top first." She strode away afterwards.

Mio, who seemed neglected at the other side, gave a questionable look at her black-haired friend. Nao only shrugged her shoulder, continuing her own business.

For almost a week, after the unnamed incident, Kahoko suddenly acted weird. She spaced out a lot—staring over the window than listening to their teacher. Sometimes, Mio would see her, occasionally checking her phone and sighing afterwards. Her strange behavior became an issue in their room, making allusions that something might have happened to her.

She cared less about those rumors though, as she was very focus on something important, imperative even. Before, she, Nao and Mio would be walking home together, sometimes visiting a cake shop where they usually stopped by to eat and chat for a while. Nevertheless, it was not happening anymore. Either Kahoko would stay late at school or she would leave earlier.

This matter made the rumor worse. The fact that she would stay up late at school, of course, she only do such because of her private tutoring with Tsukimori. However, the spreading rumor made a different interpretation of it. Students, either general or music department, would often talk about that the two were having a different degree of relationship. Not just us teacher and student relationship but rather deeper.

To put an end of this, Kahoko's best friend tried to talk to her.

On their break time, Mio invited Kahoko to eat their lunches at the rooftop. The redhead agreed.

"SO, Kahoko, is it true that you and Tsukimori-san is dating?" Mio prodded.

Kahoko chocked. Coughing, she responded back. "W-what are you t-talking about Mio? T-Tsukimori-kun is just h-helping me."

"Nothing more?"

Blush crept from her neck up to her ears. "N-none…sort of."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Kahoko half screamed, waving her hands in front of Mio.

The brown-head woman nodded, she was not fully convinced with Kahoko's alibi but she knew that her friend would not divulge anything worth her liking. Whether, _she _and Tsukimori have a relationship or not, Mio knew she would not answer.

Their conversation ended in a gap of silence, thumping in a loud bound between them.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Mio was unsuccessful enough to get any information to clear the issue. With the rumors already been spread, another one was born. In addition, it was not because of the students saying useless words but it came from the _**unexpected**_ person.

School time was over, students and teachers prepared themselves to go home. As usual, Kahoko the violinist stayed late once more; however she was alone this time.

While walking in the corridor, Kahoko, by chance, caught a glimpse of blue moving not that far from her. She smiled. "Tsukimori-kun!" she shouted, hands waving.

Len, not even startled, trained his impassive expression towards her. Shiver formed at the side of her shoulder, taking some few steps backward, eyes preventing his.

"Hino?" he voiced, surprise suddenly etched on his face when he realized who the person was.

"Yes me, wh—" she paused, a memory flashed at the back of her mind. Kahoko's face turned hard. "What are you doing here?"

"On my way home, what else. What are you doing here as well?"

"I-I…I just finished practicing in the music room…" she paused, realization donned in her mindless brain. "So, does it mean that…" her eyes widened. "**They are **alone!"

"I thought you'll go home early to take care of **them?**"

"I'm not. It's your turn now."

"I'm not aware of it."

"No, how could you be so careless. My **babies!**"

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

School time ended, the green haired trumpeter exited their room to go home. It was such a tiring day, yawn always present in his lips as he hopped with his long legs. He stopped, hearing two voices quite familiar to him. Curiosity peeked within, and entranced him to look for whoever was that.

Hue of blue and red mingled with his vision. Seeing the latter color brightened his dark sunset—sun's orangey and reddish rays touched her feature, skin, somehow, smooth and soft escalated in every shone. He opted to approach them, however, just to stop to listen to their conversation.

_"No, how could you be so careless. My __**babies!**__"_

If possible, Kazuki's eyes popped out from his eyes, his jaw surrendered to the gravity as it hanged low.

_"What? It's not my fault, you're the careless one and not me. Why didn't you inform me in the first place?"_

"_How unbelievable. You are such an irresponsible __**father!**_"

Kazuki's knees turned jelly, supporting him was far from possible. He gripped at the sidewall, hard enough as it made his knuckle to turn white. His heartbeat, by any chance, stopped, abolished with what he had heard. Shock, obviously skulked on his feature.

His stares remained rooted to the scene.

_Len sighed. Glare flashed through his eyes. "Don't talk to me like that. I am not the only one at fault here. You as well. Indecent and negligent __**mother **__you are__**.**__"_

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **_Lame? Yesh, I know right. This is a crack fic. Short version, won't increase to 2000+ words. I'll update the next part if I could get at least 5 reviews (I guess). But I hope you do review. The more the merrier, XD._

_**Next Chapter: **Rumor spread out. Kazuki in vain. Kaji heard another one. XD._

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2011**  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Kissing?

**Chapter 2: Kissing?**

_F-father? Mother? Did I hear that right? _Kazuki asked to himself. _Am I dreaming? Is it true that Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun al...al…al…ALREADY HAVE BABIES! BABIES…not one…not one…b-but…babies…how many? It could be dozen. Gaah! _He covered his mouth, wary, as his heart turned upside down. _How did they…?_ Flush steamed from his neck up to his cheeks. He whined once more, low yet displeased, it hurt his throat.

For a moment, he remained rooted in place, line of sweat smoothed down his forehead.

He heard a sigh.

_"Fine, wait here, I'm going to get my things first."_

_"I-I'm coming."_

_"I'm fine on my own, wait for me at the gate."_

Another invisible arrow pierced within the greenhead senpai's heart. His—already weakened—feet surrendered to the gravity. Knees converged with the blanketed grass, one hand clasped his chest, as though he was undergoing nervous breakdown.

Silence clamped in the air, letting Kazuki to suck some air to gain his strength. Noticing that the blue head violinist was nowhere to be found, he considered it as a chance to ask the woman. He did not plan to ask her later, tomorrow and not at all; he wanted this time, otherwise he would die in curiosity.

Dragging his feet, Kazuki gulped his tension, wiped the sweat forming on his forehead as he stole another precious air. Apparently, he needed that for what he would hear later.

"K-Kaho-chan!" his voice cracked in the air, making a goofy sound to echo.

Kahoko, alarmed a bit, but ease at the same time when she distinguished the voice. With a smile etched in her lips, she turned around. "Hihara-sempai."

Smile, he was going to smile but his face remained immobile, frozen at his current position. No words drew out from his lips only that when the woman repeated her greet, that was the only time when Kazuki spoke. "I-I have to ask you something."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"About…the b-b-ab…"

"Huh?"

"The BABIES!" he muttered, clutching his mouth afterwards.

Kahoko stepped backward. "Y-you heard it?"

Kazuki barely nodded, eyes fixed at her.

"A-anou…ahm…we…" she mumbled.

"W-where…" Kazuki followed. "H-how?" he choked.

"Ah…it's raining that time…." Kahoko began, avoiding his stares.

"WHAT?" _Therefore, it is true._ Kazuki's eyes widened.

"Mou?" confusion imprinted on her face. What could be the reason of her senpai's distress? "At the abandoned building…near the station…Tsukimori-kun and I—Hihara-senpai!" she shouted, one hand trying to stop her running senpai. However, he was too fast for her.

Kahoko sighed. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hino."

She jolted around, shiver traced at the back of her shoulder running through her spine. Kahoko gulped. "Hai."

"Are you talking to somebody?" he asked, one hand holding his bag and violin case.

"Hihara-senpai." She answered; her eyes gave such interest to the ground.

Len sighed, exasperated with her behavior. "Hn. Let's go, **they're** waiting."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Another day welcomed the Seiso ground, students in both General and Music department started to populate the school.

Chatters and mingles could hear in the atmosphere, seemingly blending with the hot air pressing around.

Green headed trumpeter walked pass the corridor. Eyes lost, shoulders slumped, and a tinge of melancholy reverberated in his expression. His friend called him out but he did not budge.

Sigh had been his pastime half of the day. Walking, planning to get his lunch, Kazuki bumped at someone.

"Hey—Hihara-senpai?"

The lad looked back his mood did not swing. "Hello," he muttered, dead voice.

"Hihara-senpai, what's with the long face? Is something the matter?"

Hearing his voice, Kazuki snapped from his deep thoughts. "K-kaho…"

The person in front him tilted his head, asking. "What happened to Hino-san?"

"KAJI-kun…KAJI-kun…Kaho-chan and Tsukimori…already have…Ba—"

Kaji covered his senpai's mouth, dragging him away in the process.

"What's wrong?" Kaji prodded, freeing Kazuki.

"Babies."

"What do you mean babies? What are you trying to say?"

"Kaho-chan and Tsukimori…"

"That's preposterous." Kaji trailed off. "Hino-san…? It cannot be. It is a bunch of rumors, senpai." He shook his head. Why did he bother asking what it was? Obviously, he would hear the same thing repeatedly.

"It's true…it's true…Kaho-chan told me."

"You're imagining things. I'm going." Kaji waved his hand in dismissal, starting to stride away.

"It's true…"

"Whatever. Get some lunch, you're just hungry, senpai."

_That is the most preposterous thing ever. Hino-san…my sweet Hino-san with Tsukimori…Unbelievable. What in the world is happening in this school? All I can hear is Hino-san together with Tsukimori. It is not true._

"Hey, do you know the two violinists…"

A girl's voice echoed at the side. Kaji stopped from walking, frozen. _What's this? _He mentally asked. _Another rumor?_

"Awe, you mean Tsukimori Len and the general education student. What's her name?"

"Hino Kahoko I guess." Another girl muttered.

"So what's the news?"

"I saw them walking home together yesterday."

Two of the girls squealed, chuckling. "Ah, yeah. I often see them together."

With those words being said, bitter tinge palpitated through Kaji's chest. Was it true that the two were dating? Kaji ought not to believe it, but what he was hearing drove him to think otherwise. Truth hurts.

"So is it official that they are dating?"

"I heard from Hihara-senpai, that they already have…you know…"

"What do you mean?" a girl asked.

"Kids!"

"Eh? Is that true? Kinda implausible."

_Well of course it is. _Kaji hissed at the side. Back leaning at the wall separating his view from the girls. His teeth clenched, fist compressed into ball, making his knuckle drew white. He was not eavesdropping, that was he believed**. Listening**—that was it.

Another girl joined the pack of girls, somehow oblivious to what was happening. "**I saw them kissing the other day**," she blurted out.

Kaji, on the other hand, almost shouted a 'what'. Stifling the urge to shout, Kaji sighed, let his legs to move backward, not to listen anymore. His form distanced, far enough to ignore any of their nonsensical wordings.

"Eh? Where did you get that?"

"Huh?"

"We're talking about Tsukimori-san and the girl in the general education department."

The girl, who was oblivious to what was happening, reacted, confusion met the others sights. "Huh? I thought you're talking about…oh." Realization emerged from her mind. "I'm sorry, I'm talking about somebody else. Silly me." She chuckled.

"What if somebody heard you?" The other girls reprimanded.

"Sorry."

_It is not true, it cannot be true. They are not. _Crashed was understated compared to the emotions he felt. It must not be true. Kaji kept on repeating in his head, yet the word '_together_' between Hino and Tsukimori effectively poisoning his mind. Hope omitted away from him, light overwhelmed by sheer darkness. Vain mockingly gleamed over his forehead.

Deep in thoughts, he had not realized where his feet dragged him. He stopped, the moment he realized where he was. Sight focus to the door in front, mind swirling. He was rooted in front of the rooftop's door.

_"Tsukimori-kun, are you listening?"_

Kaji's eyes widened in a certain degree, feet wobbled a few inch backward.

_"Yes, I am. What is it?"_ the voice muttered behind the door.

_"What I'm trying to say is about the kis—aw…"_

_"Are you alright?"_

Kaji heard footsteps, closing towards the girl's voice. He wanted to walk, open the door and stop whatever would happen, however he could not move.

"_I'm fine…._"

"_Are you sure?_"

With or without seeing them, Kaji knew how close they were. He gulped, one foot moved, heavy and hesitant.

_"You don't have to—"_ her voice cut off, making the violist's heart to skip a beat. What was happening?

Kaji held the doorknob, firm. He exhaled some air before opening it.

His jaw dropped down, eyes dilated. Kaji's hand started to clench around the doorknob, forcing himself to close it once again. Why did he open it in the first place? Regret washed over his body.

Len leaned to Kahoko; one hand cupped the side of her head, tilting her head close.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you're still reading. I'll update next time. I just changed some things here that's why. Next chapter on the making, don't worry, you will not wait long.

_I hope you give me feedbacks. Feedback is my strength, the power supply of my mind, the image of my imagination. The light of my darkness, the ness of my happiness. And the food of my interest. XD_

**Anonymous Reviewer: **Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing.

**Next Chapter: **Ryoutarou's time, fuel added to the fire.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Bottle

**Chapter 3: Baby Bottle**

_"Tsukimori-kun, are you listening?"_

_"Yes, I am. What is it?"_

_"What I'm trying to say is about the kis—aw…"_

_"Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine…._"

"_Are you sure?_"

_"You don't have to—"_ _her voice cut off, making the violist's heart to skip a beat. What was happening?_

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Len leaned, his face inches away from her. Kahoko gulped, bright red started to color her cheeks. She ceased her inhalation when the lad inclined closer to her, his hand captured her head to avoid any unnecessary movement. He gazed at her eyes, moving up to the extent of feeling her skin onto his lips.

He slightly puffed some air to ease the soreness in her eyes. Kahoko blinked, still blushing. "Erh, thanks." She muttered.

Len moved backward, face impassive. He nodded his head as a response before he glanced at the half-closed door. He squinted his eyes, striding forward.

"Is something the matter, Tsukimori-kun?"

"No, it's nothing." He dismissed, slanting his head to look at her. "About this Saturday?"

"I'll be at the station 9 sharp."

"Nine?"

"Eh? Is it too early? We can go in the afternoon instead."

Len shook his head. "No, to be honest, I find it too late."

"Eh? But the mall opens at 10. Where do you think we will go?" Kahoko chuckled.

"Is that so?" Len innocently replied. His face didn't bear much of his emotion yet his eyes reflected every ounce of innocence within him.

"Seriously? Hey, don't tell me, you're not kidding? You don't know about it?"

Len shook his head. "I hardly visit supermarket, that is."

"But that is…pff—" Kahoko's face turned red and puffy. She could hardly contain the fits tickling her stomach. Her mouth gave a loud, amused, laugh, eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. It is just so funny."

"What do you find amusing, Hino?" Len frowned, voice dropping to absolute zero degree.

Kahoko halted from her laugh, as she chewed her bottom lips to avoid more fits. She shook her head, waving her hand as a sign of dismissal. "Anyway, let's meet up at nine, ok?" Kahoko averted the topic.

Len didn't give much concern of the earlier subject, dismissed it as well, nodding his head as an approval. "Let just meet at the mall instead. Don't be late."

"Sugar Latte, then."

"Hn."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Saturday came fast. Len, stood in front of the coffee shop, donned in white sleeves and dark blue pants. His arms crossed against his chest as his chin held high with pride, nonetheless a scowl etched on his face in contrary with his calm feature. He brought his left hand high to look at his wristwatch._ 9:01. _A sudden twitch marked on his brows.

In a nearby shop, ahead to where Len was, lounged a green-head pianist, having a good time watching one of his rivals waiting for he didn't know how long. A low snigger, only he could hear, reverberated. "This is fun." He grinned.

He stirred his coffee for a while, as his eyes kept trained on the violinist. Memorizing the changes of his expression, that would definitely make this memory enjoyable and unforgettable. Ryoutarou's grin widened, seeing the impatience seeping out of the violinist face. In his position, he could clearly see him unnoticed.

He was supposed to sip his coffee when a certain person approached his target. Ryoutarou choked some of his drink. "What the." He heaved a deep inhale before he peered to assure of what he saw. To his dismay, it was really her. The redhead violinist approached his target as she continuously bowed her head, and in Ryoutarou's watchful eyes, giving multitudes of excuses and apologies for making the blue-head wait.

Ryoutarou hissed, hurriedly calling for the waitress for his bill. He paid it hastily not even minding about his change.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"I'm really sorry, Tsukimori-kun. There's some unexpected things happened in the house that I have to tend—"

"It's all right, Hino." Len sighed, gracing his hand up to the bridge of his nose. "It can't be helped. Your apology would do nothing."

"I'm really sorry." Kahoko bowed her head before she ushered him to their destination.

Marveled by the new information about the lad, Kahoko simply smiled. She didn't know that the lad could be innocent in some part. He may be a genius but not that aware of his surroundings. What made Kahoko to smile was the fact that he didn't actually know where their destination was.

"Please explain why we are here." Len's forehead furrowed, his arms against his chest again as it give a sense of demand.

Kahoko softly chuckled and patted his arms. "Neh, Tsukimori-kun, we just need to buy **Ren-ren** a new bottle."

Len sighed.

"Don't sigh at me. It's actually your fault." Kahoko chuckled once more, grabbing a blue baby bottle with an elephant shape cup.

"I do believe it is not." Len opposed, frowning.

Kahoko sighed. _Here they go again. _"Tsukimori-kun, I already told you that you need to reheat the bottle for five minutes, and not thirty minutes." She chuckled. "Well, at least I was able to turn the stove off before we burn the house."

"I am not aware of those things. You should have done it on yourself."

"You know I'm taking care of _them_." She hissed. "I don't multitask."

"It's already done anyway, why do we have to argue abou—"

Len's voice overwhelmed with her high pitch lady-like voice. The blue-head violinist cringed as if his eardrums torn into pieces after hearing her shriek. Moreover, he had to stop the urge of covering her mouth with his hand.

"Tsukimori-kun, look." Her jovial tone echoed in his ears. In a rate, he felt not annoyed but rather amused with it.

"Hn?" he responded, making his voice sounded detached.

"Look."

"I can see it, Hino. But what do you want to do with that?"

"Let's buy it."

"Why?"

"They will love this."

Len sighed. "Hino, they don't even know what it is."

"But Tsukimori-kun, I know they will love this." Kahoko pouted, her eyes shone persuasion. Len had to avert his eyes but the look on her face already imprinted at the back of his mind. It was like a stamp that he could hardly ignore.

"Fine, put it in the basket."

Kahoko smiled, her hand clutched a long thick blanket as she put it in their basket. The blanket was a meter long, perfect for infant; lavender in color and it has shapes embroidered on it.

Len thought it would be the last, they could leave that place and pay for their purchase, nonetheless, Kahoko had other plan than to leave and go on with it.

In every stall, they had to stop as Kahoko grabbed anything she believed _cute _and would definitely be in liking of their _babies._

Before she could able to buy the shop itself, Len dragged her already towards the counter. He paid their stuffs as he ignored the woman's protest and the obvious pout on her face.

"We just need to buy Ren-ren a new bottle, huh?"

Kahoko blushed with his statement. She lowered her head just to avoid his stern expression. "I wanted to buy them something, thus, I was carried away. Sorry, Tsukimori-kun. Let's finish shopping then we can leave."

The lad just nodded his head. He grabbed the bag in her hand as he walked ahead.

"Tsukimori-kun, I can handle it." Kahoko followed.

"It's inappropriate for a lady to carry the heavy things." He didn't talk more but simply walk to their last destination which he believed he was routing the correct direction, not until Kahoko pulled him at the opposite side.

_It's not that heavy, though. _Kahoko mumbled but opted to keep it to herself.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"What on earth? Why are they buying those stuffs?" Ryoutarou's eyes widened in disbelief, his jaw almost snapped open but he was able to catch the fall with the back of his hand. _Was the rumor true? _He mumbled to himself, uncertain.

He opted to follow the two, however a teammate of him approached him as he was dragged away from the two violinists.

"Oi, Tsuchiura, you're spacing out."

"Nothing, Sasaki" Ryoutarou shook his head.

"You know what? I saw Hino, and the guy in the Music Department, was it Tsuki…Tsukimori Le—"

"Len." Ryoutarou hissed, even his name was bitter in his tongue.

"Ah whatever, I saw them buying baby foods…sort of. So, do you think it is true? They actually…you know."

"That's preposterous, Sasaki. How could something like that happen, really, it's impossible." Ryoutarou snarled, frowning.

"Maybe it is. We don't know. Are you jealous?"

Ryoutarou's frown deepened, his face dark and even a person like Sasaki who has the same built like him would scurry away from him. "I swear, Sasaki, if you don't stop, I—"

"I'm just kidding." Junnosuke Sasaki sighed. "You're scary."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Finally we're here." Kahoko sighed, leaning her body on the sidewall.

Len ignored her as he produced a key from his pocket. He was going to open the door when it shot open. A cry of an infant resonated.

Kahoko hurriedly bolted from her position as she peered inside, not long after a middle-aged woman exited the door, arm occupied by a crying baby.

"Oh, my." Kahoko commented, gesturing the lady that she would like to carry the kid. The lady courteously smiled at her before transferring the infant to Kahoko's protective arms. "Did you miss me?" Kahoko chuckled, instantly the baby halted from crying, his face and nose red.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Two more chapters. I hope this ok. More Ren-ren on the next chapter, and... Fufufufufufu…Ren-ren, ei? *smiles* I don't know.

* * *

**Anonymous Reviewers:**

**Jamila: **Thanks, I'd agree with Kazuki, I deem that I make him a bit oa. I'll finish my story, don't worry. It may be late but I'll still finish it.

**Mystogan: **Thanks, glad that you like it.

**~No Name~: **Thank you. I'm not sure if you can still read this, but I apologize for making you wait.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

A muffled thud echoed in the place. Kahoko snapped her eyes open, feeling a soft fabric on her back however, before she realized it, she was pinned down on the bed. "Tsukimori-kun…this isn't the time to—"

Gasp left her lips, taking her capability to speak. Her face colored lobster-red feeling his soft lips brushing lightly on her bare shoulder.

His lips tickled the side of her throat, ceasing the advance as it lingered there for a while, relishing her feminine scent perhaps. He wandered up to her ear. Her breathing hitched, heartbeat crushing against her ribs. She was afraid he could hear how loud it sounded. His breathing, warm, caressed her ears, giving chills to run down her spine.

"_Kahoko…"_ his voice was deep yet hoarse, eliciting a foreign uproar to her emotions.

[And the authoress say huh? O.o *hides*]


End file.
